A brother’s promise
by Icequeen206
Summary: “ I wish I could fix everything but I’m different now and I’m not sure I would want to go back.” Jason said. “I made a stupid mistake hel, but we can’t go back. This is me now. Take it or leave it.”


Helena heard him knock as she sit in her room but she didn't acknowledge it. She waited to see if he would leave. She couldn't see him. Not right now. She knew he was back. A part of her wanted to run to him and jump in his arms. She wanted to know he was real. That he was truly alive but she just couldn't see him now. She was angry with him for leaving her. She had been so lost without him. Even thought she had moved on, she hadn't truly moved on. Everyone around her had seemed to move on. Everyone but her. Why did he have to leave her? Why did he have to leave and come back five years later only to be someone he was never meant to be? Helena wondered that many times since he had arrived in Gotham. When she first heard that Jason was back as the red hood, she didn't want to admit it. She knew her dad and the red hood had been fighting and that red hood had tried to kill Batman. This wasn't her brother. Her Jason would never turn against his dad. Against his family.

"Helena?" She hears his voice say. He just wanted to talk to her. She was the only family member he hadn't talked to yet since coming back to the family. He needed to know she didn't hate him. They had been so close before and he didn't know if he could stand knowing his sister hated him.

She didn't answer after a couple of times trying and walked away. Jason knew he gave up too soon but a part of him was afraid of seeing her. Later that night Helena came to his room. She didn't know what she was gonna say to him. Her brother was reading on his bed and she stood there for a long time trying to decide if she should even say anything. What would she say? What do you say to your brother who suddenly died and left you feeling lost. She decided to let it go for now.

A few days later Helena found herself in the kitchen trying to get her stomach to stop rumbling by feeding herself. She hadn't eaten much. She didn't feel like eating but she knew she had to. She stopped what she was doing when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. She slowly turned and saw Jason coming into the kitchen. She almost walked out but she knew this was her chance to confront him. To tell him just how she felt. Her brother now stood in front of her. Their eyes met and he opened his mouth to speak. She waited to hear what he would say. "Hey Hel." He said using the nickname he had always called her by. It almost sounded strange to her. She pushed her dark hair behind her ear.

"No you don't get to call me that." She said.

She was angry and she didn't really want to be. She just wanted to show her brother how much she had missed him and how much she loved him and beg him not to leave her again but somehow she refused. She wanted to let him know he had no right to just leave her and when he did come back, he turned his against his family. Jason stares back at her as if he'd been slapped.

"Fine." He simply said before turning to walk away. Helena toke a deep breathe before speaking. "No Jay, you don't get to just come back and act like everything is ok. Do you have any idea what it was like? Besides you turned against us. How are we even suppose to trust you now?" Jason turned to look at his sister. Pain was written across her face and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Helena. I don't know what to say. I thought you might hate me. I guess I wasn't far off." He said.

"You don't get it. You were gone for five years and suddenly you come back as a villain. Why? Why did you even leave in the first place? Huh? Cause we weren't good enough for you anymore?" Her voice cracked. She was afraid she could no longer hold in the tears. She was right.

"We were your family Jay. Us! Not the woman who gave birth to you. We were the ones who loved you. We were your family but I guess that wasn't enough. You had to go find someone who didn't give a crap about you. You had to choose her over us!" Helena was now crying. She couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her heart was breaking all over again just thinking about her brother leaving her. Not only in death but to go looking for his 'real' family. She knew things had been heated between Jason and their dad but what made him think they didn't care?

" I wish I could fix everything but I'm different now and I'm not sure I would want to go back." Jason said. "I made a stupid mistake hel, but we can't go back. This is me now. Take it or leave it."

He truly wanted to comfort his sister. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok but he didn't know for sure. He didn't know anything anymore. Except he wasn't who he use to be. He would never be the same.

"You don't know how hard it was. You don't know what it was like for us. I never saw dad cry before but he did every time someone mentioned your name. How dare you. Why did you have to leave. What were you trying to prove by going to Ethiopia? Your place was here with us." Her voice was now gentle. She hadn't meant to have an outburst like that. She just needed him to know how she felt. He still had a family who loved him dearly and had grieved for him deeply when he died. For weeks after his death, she couldn't get out of bed. It was either the depression or the physical pain she had felt.

"Did you ever miss someone so much that it physically hurt?" She asked him. Jason's eyes averted to the floor as if ashamed. He heard her began to sob and he slowly walked over and wrapped his strong arms around her, hoping to give her at least a little comfort. He knew things would always be different but he still loved his family. Even if he wasn't aware that they shared the same feelings for him.

Brother and sister stood there for several long minutes before Helena pulled away. She sniffed and looked up Jason. "You got taller." She said. Jason gave a half smile. "Yeah obviously."

"Hey, Promise me something?" Helena said

"Anything." Jason replied. It was known fact that Jason could never say no to his sister. There was noting he wouldn't do for her.

"Don't ever leave me again." She said.

"I promise


End file.
